


Thursday Dinner

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Invited for dinner, Daniel ponders if he has ruined everything.





	Thursday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It's seven, knock already! My hand's shaking. Why? Because things are good and relationships never go well for me. 

He wasn't happy that I tried to defend him, but what was I supposed to do? I can't lose him, not now. I almost wish he'd yell at me... something!

The door opening catches me unawares.

"If I waited for you to knock, I'd be waiting till Christmas. Get in here!" I'm dragged inside and before the door closes he slams me against the wall. 

Nervously I laugh and ask, "Is that your sidearm, or...." Growling, he rips my shirt apart as he grinds against me.

Guess things are going well... 

 

Fin.


End file.
